Secure Socket Layer (SSL) and Transport Layer Security (TLS) are cryptographic protocols designed to provide communications security over a communication network. SSL and TLS may use asymmetric cryptography to authenticate devices associated with the secure communications and/or to negotiate a symmetric key associated with encrypting traffic between the devices.